


Learning To Accept

by Lyco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just wants to be human again, Scott doesn't want to fall in love, Viewing being a Werewolf to be like Alcoholism, tumblr inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: Various connected one-shots featuring Scott slowly learning to accept himself. Along with a confrontation or two along the way.





	1. Denial Of A Drink

**Author's Note:**

> When asked about drinking Alcohol, Scott ends up giving a very different answer to the question.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and is set during the dinner scene in season 1's Magic Bullet.**

* * *

It was bad enough that he was having to do this dinner with Allison's parents, as that was only serving to make him anxious as Hell. Especially with Derek's life hanging in the balance, but to be asked about drinking some Alcohol? That only made it worse. Not to mention giving him memories of his dad he really didn't want to think about at the moment. As those memories were even reminding him of the fact he once swore to never fall in love with anyone. And the fact he was growing close with Allison both thrilled and terrified the Hell out of him. Once he'd been asked about the fact he didn't drink Alcohol, he'd ended up going deathly silent as he stared off into space thanks to those damned memories of his dad. "S-Scott?" Asked Allison in hesitant worry.

Even grabbing his hand to squeeze it gently while her parents and Aunt looked on in slight concern themselves. "Scott? Are you okay?" Asked the young girl.

Her worried voice snapped the young man out of his trip down memory lane. He then looked directly at Chris. "No, I don't drink. Not cause I'm not old enough too, but because I don't want to be anything like my dad."

His firm answer greatly surprised everyone present and it made Chris feel a bit low for pushing the subject. The fact there was a hint of anger in the young man's tone said something to the older man about his feelings on the matter. Feelings that he more than likely repressed in order to not think about. And it was something that made Chris feel a bit apprehensive in allowing Scott McCall to be around his daughter. Especially if all that potentially repressed anger suddenly came out one day. Allison glared hotly at her dad for making her boyfriend be reminded of a sore subject and she gave his hand another tight squeeze to provide some form of comfort for him. An action Scott honestly appreciated in that moment. Chris uncomfortably cleared his throat afterwards. "Right, I'm sorry for pushing on a sore subject."

Scott let out a tired sigh. "Its, its fine. You didn't really know."

"Okay, before things spiral anymore, how about a subject change!?" Interjected Kate with false brightness as damn!

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea, Kate. Now, Allison tells us you play Lacrosse?" Asked Victoria in curiousity as an attempt to get on to something a bit more lighter.

The clear subject change attempt would thankfully work and it was clear that the young man was quite passionate about the sport as well. And by the time the whole thing was over with, Scott was relieved as Hell by it as he could get the Hell out of there and get to Stiles and Derek with the bullet. Granted, he coulda done without the whole rabid dog story and stealing accusation however. Allison had chosen to walk out with him to his bike and Chris would even follow to keep an eye on the two of them. Reminding the young man of the disapproval from earlier on before the dinner happened. Making for Scott to sigh over it all as he turned to Chris. "Look, I don't know if its just some over protective dad thing or what… But I can clearly get that you don't like me despite the fact I haven't done anything to earn your dislike."

Chris could honestly admit to being floored by that and even Allison was a bit shocked. "I've had to fight for a lot of things in my life and I easily could have just given up. But I haven't, cause I feel like it would only make me be like my dad. And to be honest, it'd be nice to not have to fight where Allison's concerned. Cause I'm no threat. Just a kid who loves his mom more then anything and only really has two good friends in his life."

He let out a deep breath after that and looked towards a shocked Allison, whose eyes were glistening. "I'll see you around."

Climbing on his bike, Scott took off, not bothering to wait for any kind of response as an old vow of his about never falling in love came to the fore front of his mind as he rode on to his job to help out Derek. And while he really did like Allison, he'd end up deciding that they were better off as friends much to her strong dislike and hurt. Earning himself Lydia's wrath until he firmly told her it was none of her business but his and Allison's. Both Stiles and Harley would even explain without revealing more then they should to Allison about Scott's past. And that if she really liked him as much as she seems too, she would be willing to do what she could to fight for him. To show him that he had nothing to worry about in the end. Scott would have his doubts where she was concerned and would even Shift in front of her to see if she really could fight for him. Understandably, it took her some time to come to grips with the fact Scott's a Werewolf. But in the end, she felt it didn't matter and went on to fight for him to show he was and never could be like his dad.


	2. Why I Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek once again tries to persuade Scott to join him, and a fed up Scott chooses to tell him just why exactly that's not gonna happen anytime soon.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and this too was pretty much inspired thanks to Tumblr. Set during season 2 and after Derek's brought in Boyd.**

* * *

About two days after he gave Vernon Boyd The 4th the Bite would see Derek and his three Betas confronting Scott at his house. Mostly in an attempt to get him to join them instead of being an Omega. Something that could prove to be damned dangerous for him considering the very real likelihood of death courtesy of a frigging sword of all things by an old vengeful man. One who wanted to do away with his family's Code just to satisfy his vengeance over Kate's death despite the fact the reason behind her death was dead himself. "Scott, there is strength and safety with a Pack. Something you won't have on your own." Tried the dark haired man once again as his frustration grew over the young Beta's stubborn refusal to join his Pack.

Scott glared at him. "I could care less about strength. And Safety? Somehow… I really doubt that cause I don't trust you."

"And trust me when I say you've given me plenty of reasons to not want to trust you. Actually, why I wouldn't ever trust any Alpha for that matter."

Erica scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Right, you're only saying this cause you don't want to upset your precious Allison."

"Its far from that." Replied Scott firmly as he looked at the Blonde for a brief moment before turning back to Derek.

Derek sighed and decided to humor the kid. "Alright then, Scott, what are your reasons?"

"Lying to me about a cure to get me to help you with Peter. Oh, let's not forget the fact you WILLINGLY stood by and let that asshole dig his claws into the back of my neck and force his memories into my head! You WILLINGLY left me on my own to deal with that kind of Hell! For God's sake, I'm freaking afraid of fire now! AND ITS YOUR FAULT FOR NOT DOING A DAMNED THING TO STOP HIM!" Roared out Scott with his eyes glowing gold and glistening and making the three Betas jump in surprise at the unexpected yelling.

A guilt filled grimace flashed across the older Wolf's face at the reminders of what had happened that night with his Uncle. Not to mention the lie he fed Scott about helping him and it was all making him starting to feel horrible over the choices he made. "And you think I wanna let you or any other Alpha have some kind of control over me!? Hell no! Your Uncle tried to force me to kill people! People that included my friends! And I don't EVER want to let anyone have that kind of power over me. The power to affect me in whatever way they please. The fact someone could have power like that over me scares me greatly."

"So, yeah, tell me Derek, go on and tell me again why I should join your Pack. And I'll STILL tell you no cause I'll NEVER willingly give anyone that kind of control over me."

He then turned his attention towards the three Betas. "You three wanna stick with him? Fine, that's your choice. But I won't be one bit surprised when he turns out to be horrible for you guys with the way he acts."

Hell, no telling how much more screwed up they'll all end up being thanks to Derek. Things were incredibly tense after that as silence filled the air until Melissa showed up, wondering about the company they seemingly had. "Hi sweetie, things okay?" Asked the woman in concern as she could tell that things seemed a bit tense.

"Oh yeah, matter of fact, they were just leaving. Isn't that right, Derek?"

"Umm, yeah, that's right. My friends and I just wanted to stop by and speak with Scott about a few things."

"Anything I should be worried about?"

Derek smiled at her. "Oh no, not at all Mrs. McCall."

"Yeah, we were hoping to arrange a few study dates is all." Added in Erica.

The sight of her surprised the nurse quite a bit as she was looking quite stunning! "Wow, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you sooner, sweetie."

Erica smiled at her to show it was okay. "Its fine! You're probably just tired from working is all, so you were bound to not notice some things right away."

Melissa chuckled and gave a nod to that. "Mmm, right on the money with that one."

Boyd then spoke up. "Right, so, we'll just leave you two alone. And I hope you both have an enjoyable evening."

"Yeah, see you around, Scott." Spoke up Isaac.

Scott curtly nodded and the four left the area with Derek having quite a bit on his mind as he thought over everything that had been said. His three Betas would also be thinking about the stuff that had been said as well and seeing Scott in a decidedly different light as it was damned clear to them that he had some horrible experiences ever since becoming a Werewolf and Derek had only helped with that. Melissa, along with her son watched the four leave and it honestly made the tired mother wonder about the whole thing as she had a feeling there was more going on then what had been said. Turning to her son, who seemed to be giving the four figures an intense stare, she decided to try and bring his attention to her. "So, how about dinner?"

And thankfully, her question managed to get her his attention. "Huh?"

"I asked what do you want for dinner, Mijito." Replied the woman with a chuckle.

"Oh, mom, don't even worry about it okay? You just got home and I can tell how exhausted you look right now."

Melissa was about to argue with him on that when he beat her to it. "Why don't you go shower and I'll fix us something while you're in there, okay?"

Letting out a sigh as no way she was going to win this when he was looking at her so imploringly, she gave him a smile and hugged him. "Alright, sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too, mom." She kissed him on the cheek with a smile before making her way inside and on to a well deserved shower.

Leaving Scott on his own as he looked at the direction Derek and his Pack had left in and let out a sigh. Shaking his head, he turned around and went on inside and began to make something for himself and his mom to eat. He hoped however that this latest confrontation with Derek would see the man stopping his attempts at trying to get him to join his Pack. As it is, he wanted nothing to do with any Packs as he still desperately wanted to be a normal human being again. And the likelyhood of that ever happening seemed so horribly small and he hated it greatly.

* * *

**Author's Notes: It was pointed out on Tumblr that the bit with Peter forcing his memories into Scott's head has never really been focused on. Along with it being a big possible factor in why he didn't want much to do with Derek's Pack. Hopefully I did a fairly good job in dealing with those two things in this!**


	3. I'm An Alpha Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's an Alpha now and that scares the Hell out of him considering all the experiences he's had with other Alphas.

**Disclaimer: And we are back with more Tumblr inspired action! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here! Set a few days after season 3A. This also can be seen as a sequel to 'Denial Of A Drink' and 'Why I Refuse'. Also, I'm ignoring Victoria's, Boyd's, and Erica's deaths since part of the issue behind all that started thanks in part to Victoria's death.**

* * *

Ever since he obtained the rank of True Alpha after breaking Mrs. Blake's Mountain Ash circle, one Scott McCall had been a bit on the withdrawn side for several days. And it was something that was rapidly getting the attention of everyone who knew him. Even the twins despite the fact they barely knew him! Twins, who despite Stiles and Isaac's clear distrust of the two, were settling in quite nicely with the McCall Pack. The fact Scott's an Alpha now terrified him greatly. As his only experiences with Alphas had not been good ones whatsoever aside from Derek to a very, very small extent. It made him worry a great deal that he would turn into a power hungry killer who did whatever he had to in order to accomplish his goals. He worried that the power of the Alpha would over ride what was essentially him in order to become something he feared more then he did becoming his father. A man who was back in town and making things tense as Hell at home for him and his mom. The same man who had given Scott quite a few issues that he tried to ignore.

Issues that made him want to be a better person then what his dad had ever been. Issues that had made it difficult when it came to him and Allison and he honestly hoped that her thing with Isaac turned out to be so much better for her. He didn't want to be an Alpha, much like he still didn't want to be a Werewolf. Even if it did help him save lives from time to time. Both things were burdens he didn't want anyone to ever have to deal with as it just never really felt worth it. Especially if the Alpha side of things just ended up corrupting the individual in question. God knows it probably furthered Peter's madness before he ended up dead. Even if it hadn't stuck and he truly hated being around that man as he was the sole reason for making him what he is today. Even going so far as to violate him more than once and that alone was still issues he still continued to deal with.

And he wasn't alone in the violation either as he knew Lydia had her own issues with the man after Biting her and then practically torturing her mentally in order to come back to life. Peter could never be trusted and Scott strongly wished he'd either leave or do something that would warrant him being dealt with in whatever manner the Argents deemed fit. He was pretty sure Victoria had a few good ideas on what would be fitting too for that matter. And sure, Scott felt stronger in a lot of ways now that he's an Alpha. A True Alpha at that thanks to his strength of character and force of will. But he didn't want any of it as just wasn't worth it.

Hell, he would gladly welcome back the Asthma for that matter as it was better to deal with that then this whole Werewolf crap. A series of knocks came at his bedroom door and sighing to himself, he reached out with his senses to see who it was and was relieved and a bit surprised that it was Deaton on the other side of the door. "Come in!"

The man quickly did so and closed the door and gave him a look of concern. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. Was just… Thinking really."

Deaton nodded at that. "Ah yes, and if I am correct, your line of thinking would involve the reason for your being so withdrawn as of late. To the point that many including myself are worried."

A wince came from the young man over that. As that had been the last thing he wanted to have happen but unfortunately, it had! "Crap, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, considering your experiences since being Bitten by Peter, its understandable you would be a bit… Withdrawn lately."

"Yeah… I'm just worried I'm gonna become like him, Deucalion, Ennis, or Kali now that I'm an Alpha. And it just scares me because I DON'T WANT to become like them."

Deaton looked at him in sympathy as his young protege shouldn't have had to end up dealing with things like that. Especially for someone his age. "Scott, not all Alphas are like the ones you've met. And as good a person as you are, I have every faith in you that you wouldn't ever become like any of them. As you are too good hearted to ever become so twisted."

A breath was let loose from the young man and the Druid felt that it was time his young protege met an Alpha who wasn't twisted in some form. "Why don't you come with me for a bit? I have someone I want you to meet."

Scott looked at him unsurely at first before getting up. "Alright… Lead the way."

The two soon left the McCall residence with Melissa looking onward, hoping like crazy that her son's boss could help her son out as this was territory she had little experience in to be able to help all that much. Aside from being a loving mother that he could turn too when needed and vent to her to get things off his chest. Something she wished he honestly did do more of instead of keeping things bottled up like he did. The weary young Alpha soon found himself in the greater Beacon Hills area where it seemed like those with quite a bit of money liked to live considering the rich like vibe he got from the houses and vehicles in their driveways. One such driveway that Deaton was currently pulling into and Scott couldn't help but be amazed at the hugeness of the place! Hell, it was larger then what Lydia's house is! On the lawn could be seen kids of various ages and sizes all playing together, some even with pets and more than one of them looked pretty curious at the sight of him as he made his way with Deaton to the front door.

He could even hear them whispering, wondering if he was going to be coming to stay with them. Which he certainly had no intention of doing that! A Blonde girl ended up running into him without realizing it and she quickly apologized for it as he helped her pick up her stuff and when she got a good look at him, the girl couldn't help but look at him in shock! Making him feel a little on the self conscious side for that matter. "You're… You… You're Scott McCall!" Breathed out the girl.

Scott himself was greatly surprised by the fact she somehow seemed to know that! "Uhh yeah, how'd you know who I am?"

"Are you kidding!? There are stories and descriptions about you everywhere! I mean, we all know you here! The teenager who defied his own murderous Alpha, dated a Hunter's daughter and lived to tell about it, fought a Kanima of all things, defeated Gerard Argent, fought against a Darach and the Alpha Pack and ended up becoming the first True Alpha in years while doing it! My brother is gonna be so jealous I got to meet his, well, our hero, first!" Gushed the girl excitedly while Scott stared at her in full on shock.

Deaton chuckled next to the shocked young man. "Lori here, is a born Werewolf along with her brother Brett Talbot. Both live here after losing their family in a horrible fire some years ago."

"There are, there are stories about me!?"

That was honestly something he wasn't sure how to feel about! But it did explain a few things for him now. "Yeah! I mean, didn't you know?"

"Scott isn't really the type to bask in his glories or even immerse himself in the Supernatural unless there's a strong need to do so." Supplied Deaton helpfully as his young protege was simply too stunned to even respond.

Lori for her part just looked shocked by that. But she supposed it made sense as otherwise he probably wouldn't even be a True Alpha! Though why he didn't immerse himself more in their world made her wonder why he didn't do so. As a lack of knowing things could get him in trouble one day! Scott finally seemed to snap out of his daze a few seconds later. "I'm no hero, Lori. I'm just a kid who was forced into this life. A life I never wanted." Informed Scott wearily and shocking the girl even more.

Sensing the pain coming from him, Lori then did something that surprised the young man when she suddenly hugged him. "I'm sorry." Murmured the girl into his chest.

"For what? Its not like you did anything wrong."

"No, but I can still be sorry you got thrown into something you never wanted."

Her words made him sigh but it was admittedly nice she cared so much despite the fact they didn't even know one another. Deaton watched on with a smile as it was high time that Scott had some better relations with Werewolves to show that not all of them will be problematic in whatever way. Yes, Isaac had changed but he and Scott had been enemies at first so meeting Lori would hopefully be a right step for him. He watched as the girl pulled away and blushed prettily while not looking at Scott, who seemed surprised by the action but said nothing. "Um, anyway, I'll let you two get back to doing whatever."

"Take care, young lady."

"See ya around, Lori."

"See ya!" Replied the girl and then took off.

Leaving Scott to stare at her leaving figure. "Well… That was… Different."

"I would think so myself." Spoke Deaton.

The two then went on their way into the large mansion where Satomi would be found in a dojo meditating. "Its not often you come by, Deaton-San." Declared the woman without even looking their way as she got up and then turned around to face them.

"Well, I figured it was time I introduced my young friend here to you, Satomi-San." Replied the Vet with a small bow.

Satomi then returned it with a small smile on her lips while Scott just seemed confused over it. He backed up however when her eyes flashed red. "What the Hell!? You're an Alpha!? Is that why you bowed to her!?"

"Of course not, I bowed as its a custom amongst the Japanese to do as a way to greet someone, show respect, and appreciation."

"Oh. Do I need to bow back?"

"Not if it would make you feel uncomfortable, Scott McCall."

"How…? Never mind." If Lori knew of him, this lady more than likely did too!

He then let out a sigh and looked at his mentor and boss before looking back to the older woman and then back to his mentor. "Why am I here?"

"Because, Scott, its become painfully clear that due to your experiences with other Werewolves and Alphas in particular, you have something of a distrust towards them. Not to mention a distrust for yourself now that you've risen to the rank of Alpha."

"I don't really think I can be blamed for having that kind of distrust though."

"No, you certainly can't."

"And I believe that's why he brought you to me." Interjected Satomi smoothly.

Her words made him look her direction with suspicion written all over his face. "Look, I don't want any problems, alright? I'm not here for your Betas or whatever and I'm only here cause of Deaton."

Satomi eyed him for a moment and then looked to Deaton before looking back to him and sighed. "You truly have had the worst of experiences with our kind, young Wolf. And that saddens me greatly."

"You've only briefly been around me and already you think of me as an enemy, do you not?"

"I… I don't want too. But are you going to be one?"

"Of course not, I would prefer being an ally, perhaps a friend or even a mentor then an enemy. As I much more prefer peace then fighting." Replied the older woman as she sat down and got into a casual lotus position.

She then indicated for him to do the same and he reluctantly did so. "But you're an Alpha, and don't Alphas typically get in or start fights to gain control?"

"The ones you've met, yes. Derek Hale's mother only fought if there was a true threat to the town we live in. As she was a protector in her time, one who many sought advice from. You yourself, fight, but only if you've no choice. But does that mean you wish to gain control of something?"

"No! I fight cause its the right thing to do, cause it helps save lives." Replied the young man firmly.

Satomi nodded. "And as the stories told of you say, that is a most obvious thing. Whether that is because of your mother's influence, or your own views, remains to be known."

"I'd like to think its both." God knows his dad had nothing to do with it.

This got him a small smile from the older woman. "Tell me, Scott-San, what did you think of what you saw of my home when you first arrived?"

He took a moment to think that over and then looked at her, not even realizing that Deaton had left to give the two privacy. "Things seemed… Peaceful. Like nobody had anything serious to worry about. And Lori… She seemed pretty happy."

"And why do you think that is?"

"Because… Because you aren't some kind of power hungry Alpha."

"That is correct, otherwise, Deaton-San would not have brought you to me."

She had a point there as his boss never had steered him wrong in the past. So why would he start now? And speaking of him, it seemed the man had vanished! "Huh, wonder where he went?"

"Hmm, probably chose to give us privacy and perhaps converse with my Emissary while the two of you are here."

Scott nodded at that as it seemed to make the most sense to him. "It may surprise you to know, but I too am a Bitten Wolf. Though I am the oldest known Werewolf as I was born in 1865." Informed the woman and making him look at her wide eyed shock.

As that meant she was a hundred something years old! Satomi nodded at his expression. "I, I didn't know it was possible for a Werewolf to live that long."

"Oh, we can. It just depends on various circumstances." Yeah, he could get that! What with Hunters and all!

"So I'm likely to live as long? Or even longer?"

"Yes." Came the response and making him sigh a bit despondently.

The idea of him living longer then everyone else he knew didn't settle well with him. "I know that is likely a troubling thought for you, Scott-San."

A humourless chuckle escaped him. "Yeah, you could say that. Makes me think I could end up going bad like every other Alpha aside from you I've met."

"Only you can allow for that to happen. You and no one else. Trust in yourself and you needn't ever worry. Your fear of your inner Wolf keeps you from being at peace with yourself. And were you to continue living in fear of yourself and your inner Wolf, you could end up becoming far worse then the likes you've faced so far. And I have the feeling you do not wish for such a thing to happen, correct?"

"No! God no." Scott replied firmly as her words hit him like a freight train.

For such a long time now, he had been afraid of himself and of the Wolf within. And if it wasn't for what she had just told him, he would have likely continued to do so. But he knew it would be some time before he could end that fear as it wasn't just something he could do right off the bat. Hell, he still considered the whole Werewolf thing to be like a form of Alcohol for God's sake. Though, a far more useful problem then actual Alcoholism. "There are three things that can not long be hidden: The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth."

"What, what does that mean?" Asked the young Alpha in confusion after that sudden phrase.

"For some, it means that the truth can not stay hidden. For Werewolves, Born or Bitten, it helps us to subdue our nature due to the reminder it gives us that we can not always subdue our violent natures. And that sooner or later, there will come a time when we are unable to control our violent impulses. This mantra is one I teach to my Betas as a way to help give them control of themselves."

"Like an Anchor?"

A laugh escaped Satomi. "I see Talia's son has introduced you to the Hale way of control then. But yes, like an Anchor. Just taught in a different way. And one you can use for yourself or others within your Pack if you so wish."

Nodding at that in understanding, Scott had to admit that the mantra she just told him and explained about made a whole lot of sense. Admittedly, some scary sense as he was also quite afraid of possibly finding himself unable to control a violent urge some day. Much like an Alcoholic. "I gotta admit… I really wasn't expecting this today. But you have kinda helped me out with things even if I am still wary of being an Alpha now. True Alpha or not."

"Understandable, Scott-San. I too for a time was afraid of myself. And during the 1940's I found that fear again until I was able to move past it. If you wish, I will help you with your fear so that you can over come it and find acceptance within yourself. I will even teach you how to be an Alpha. Though I suspect you may not need much teaching there as you have been doing things your own way that has worked so far. And I feel that will help make you into a good Alpha."

That kind of offer honestly sounded good to the young man. As it would be nice to learn from an actual Alpha who wasn't out to kill him or cause problems. Letting out a breath, he looked right at her. "I accept. I just hope I won't regret it."

Satomi smiled at him with a light bow of her head. "I feel you will not. And if you wish to bring your Pack here, you are more than free to do so."

"If their willing, I will."

"Excellent, now… When do you wish to begin learning?"

"Umm… I'd say now but Deaton's here and I don't wanna keep him waiting on me."

"As thoughtful and caring as the stories have made you out to be. It will indeed be a pleasure to teach you all I know."

A feeling of pride surged through the young man as it wasn't often he was complimented like that by other people other then his mom and Deaton. "I can come back tomorrow? Same time?"

"I believe that will be acceptable. And tell me, do you know any fighting styles?"

"Umm, no. Not really."

Oh yes, she would have plenty to teach him! "Good to know. Now come, I will come with you to meet with Deaton-San. And perhaps introduce you to others of my Pack."

A worried look came across his face as they stood up. "They aren't gonna, you know, act weird about it are they? Like Lori?"

Chuckles came from the woman as she smiled at him. "Only one way to find out." She told him in amusement.

Scott had to sigh over that one as he wasn't quite wanting to! But none the less, he would face it head on. If only to get it out of the way. "Right." Said the young Alpha finally and the two were soon off to find Deaton and along the way, meet more of Satomi's Pack. Including Brett, Lori's older brother.

Who had had been surprised as Hell by the fact that Lori hadn't been playing with him after all! And little did Scott know, but the days to come would greatly help him in overcoming his fear and learning to accept himself. Though even with Satomi's guidance, it would take a great deal of time. By the time he left her home for the day however, Scott honestly found himself feeling some of the weight on him being lessened and liking the feeling of that. A mild argument he'd have with his dad later that night would see him using Satomi's mantra and it thankfully would help him out in controlling his anger. Even if it did confuse his dad in the process! The mantra would also be a big help for him when the darkness around his heart started to bother him as well.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This took me a few days to finish up and while I was wrapping this up tonight, I've been stuck with an annoying ass cold. So hopefully, hopefully this isn't suffering cause of that and it all makes sense. And since this is the third in what is apparently gonna be a series of one-shots, I'm thinking a good title would be 'Learning To Accept' for it over all. R and R!**


	4. Laughing In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not ever really been one for laughing a lot thanks to how much of a jerk his dad had been prior to leaving, along with the later crap that came with being a Werewolf. But this girl named Kira he finds himself feeling captivated by has him feeling more lighter then he's ever felt.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this is set after 'I'm An Alpha Now' in the Learning To Accept 'Verse. And since they mentioned there was a three week period where Kira had been around prior to being introduced, I thought I would play with that here.**

* * *

Almost a week after he had met Satomi Ito and became something of a student of her's in the way of 'Wolfieness' and 'Alphadom' as Stiles had referred to it, would see Scott meeting and befriending a new girl from New York by the name of Kira Yukimura over a short period of time. Who was a rather beautiful dark haired Japanese-Korean girl with a tendency to babble when embarrassed. Something that at times made him smile more then what he usually did. Her dad, Ken Yukimura who's their new History teacher was also a pretty nice guy even if he did sometimes unintentionally embarrass Kira much to her mortification. Her mother, Noshiko Yukimura, was a bit more stern in comparison of the two but also as warm as her husband and daughter. She was also surprised by the fact he was aware of Japanese honorifics and was pretty elated to learn he had learned it from her old friend Satomi. Which had surprised him that they knew one another and once Noshiko knew where she lived, the two could often be seen conversing with one another.

Lack of tension between him and her parents also felt pretty darned nice too, though a part of him couldn't help but wonder how much that would change if any of them found out about his being a Werewolf. Something he honestly hoped they wouldn't learn of for a good long while if he could help it. His friends had also come to quickly like her and once Kira had countered a remark Stiles had made towards Isaac about a comic book fact, had made her even more liked where Erica, Isaac, and Stiles were concerned. Effectively adding her to their circle of 'Nerdy Excellence' as Stiles had referred to themselves as. The more time Scott spent with Kira, the more he came to really enjoy that time. As he really liked her and he felt well, free. Lighter then what he normally did as he didn't have to worry about anything while around her. Especially where his dad was concerned and things just weren't getting any easier with him and he just strongly wished the man would leave.

Things with Kira just felt really different in comparison to things with Allison and he liked it. And while he still had issues where relationships and love was concerned, he still found himself coming to like Kira as more then a friend. Though he was hesitant none the less about trying anything considering how short lived his relationship with Allison had been due to his issues. Plus, he wasn't entirely sure Kira liked him that way anyway since she was still new to the area and all. Though Stiles was of the opinion the girl was interested in him like that. Course, his best friend thought Allison was jealous over the whole thing too so he didn't think he could entirely trust his view on the whole thing. And he wasn't about to ask his ex either as it just felt weird to do in his view. Little did he know he'd end up being greatly surprised on the weekend following her fourth week living in Beacon Hills when she showed up to his house with a wide smile on her lips and wanting to hang out with him while wearing boots, blue jeans, a yellow shirt, and a red jacket.

Which he wasn't about to say no too! And despite the cold, the two had ended up spending the day together, both inside and outside of his house and it was pretty enjoyable for that matter. Especially when they got into a little playful argument about the last bit of Ice Cream in his bowl. Naturally, she won in the end after successfully distracting him, not that he minded! And when it started to rain? Kira chose to be bold about the whole thing and play around in it and even convincing him to do it. "But we'll catch cold." He said in an attempt to reason with her.

Granted, he wasn't putting much effort into it however. Kira cocked her head to the side as she lowered her hoodie and stared him while being rained on and smiled at him. "Nah, we won't. I promise." She told him in kind and reached out and pulled him into the rain.

Chuckling to himself as he stared at the dark sky as it rained all around him, he then looked back at her and asked the question on his mind. "And what makes you think that?"

"Cause."

"Cause what?"

Grinning at him, she skipped away from him while looking back at him. "Come on!" Encouraged Kira and shaking his head with a smile on his lips, he quickly came after her.

That light feeling flowing all through him as he enjoyed himself. Not even worried about the potential to get sick considering his immune system was a lot stronger now thanks to being a Werewolf. Though he wouldn't have minded if he did end up sick after this as it would be worth it in his view. A loud excited squeal escaped Kira's lips once he caught up to her and picked her up from behind and swung her around. "Oh my God, Scott!"

Laughter escaped him as he heard that. "You never gave me an answer." He told her lowly near her ear and making her shiver a little.

And it wasn't cause of the cold either! Grinning to herself as she got out of his arms and turned around to stare at him and moving a lock of hair out of her face, she started to talk. "Well… I've heard talk that when you really smile, a whole room can light up and people can feel warm by it."

"Have you been listening to Stiles again?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow.

Giggling at that, she shook her head at him. "No silly. Your mother."

"Oh. I'm not sure you should listen to her on anything about me. She is a mother you know." Stage whispered the boy and making Kira shake her head again in amusement at him.

The fact she fell for him out of all the boys in Beacon Hills had made her insanely happy. And she knew her parents liked him a lot too just as he did them. "So am I lighting things up now? Making for warmth to happen?"

A wince escaped him after that as that had sounded kinda dirty as Kira giggled and took a step back from him while enjoying the feeling of the rain coming down on her. "Good to know I'm not the only one who puts their foot in their mouth!"

"Guess you're rubbing off on me then." He told her with a wide smile.

"It could be worse."

"Hmm… Nah."

Grinning at him for that one, she took off once again before he could repeat his earlier question thanks to his curiousity. "HEY!" He called out laughingly.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Sing songed the girl and making him stare at her for a moment before shaking his head at her in amusement with that wide smile on his face.

Laughter filled the air from the two as they ran and he chased after her. Neither of them paying any attention to the looks they were getting from various people in cars and what not. Nor had they realized that someone had recorded them while they'd been in the Ice Cream Parlor and sent it to Lydia as it'd been a little unusual for the person in question to see Scott grinning and laughing so much while he and the new girl were in there. Eventually, Scott caught up to her and repeated his earlier actions, causing Kira to squeal loudly in excitement again and liking being in his arms. "So, about that answer of yours?" He asked while still having her in his arms.

Looking up at him with her head turned to the side, Kira felt her heart flutter at the happy carefree expression on his face and to see that in that moment in time made the potential bout of sickness she no doubt would get worth it! Even though she rarely ever was sick to begin with. Turning around in his arms and holding on to the lapels of his denim jacket as she looked up at him, she felt like she could stare into his eyes for forever. "Mmm, you're definitely doing both."

The seriousness in her words made Scott feel rather happy and Kira's heart fluttered again over the amount of joy that she could practically feel radiating off him. Especially as she could see it in his eyes. They stared one another in the eyes for what felt like an eternity before their lips pressed against the other's in a very sweet and tender kiss. His arms wrapping around her body and pulling her closer to his own. A feeling she rather liked as her hands remained on the lapels of his jacket. The two eventually pulled away from the kiss and were both smiling happily at the other. "WHOO!" Yelled out Scott all of a sudden as he looked into the air and then looking back down at her with his arms wide open.

Surprising Kira as well but smiling widely at how happy he was. Scott didn't want to seriously fall for anyone cause of his father, but with Kira… He felt that maybe, just maybe, this was the girl he could do it with as she had this special vibe about her that he loved a lot. And would do everything he could to not be like his dad in any way as she deserved it. Her beaming expression made him cup her face with his hands and to her immense happiness, was kissed by him again as the rain continued all around them. Though their second kiss was interrupted thanks to the fact the rain grew heavier, making for surprised noises to come from the two. And feeling impish, Kira managed to get Scott's head under her jacket while he laughed over it as she stared up at the dark rainy sky with a wide smile and her eyes closed. Once again enjoying the feeling of the rain on her skin and just being really happy that this had happened.

As she had come to really like Scott and would have to thank Erica for letting her in on the fact he felt the same. As she had been a little worried he might not feel that way. Afterwards, they ran back to her mother's car back at the Ice Cream parlor while having their jackets over their heads to head on home. The lecture they got from Melissa shortly afterwards for being out in the rain like they had been was worth it in their eyes. And Melissa absolutely loved the fact her son was so relaxed around the girl and after she provided a set of clothes for her to wear while her own was dried, the loving mother and nurse went off to call Noshiko as she knew the other woman was definitely going to love what she was about to be told. Kira would stay late into the evening, even when her clothes were ready to be worn again, cuddled up with Scott on the couch watching movies with his arms wrapped around her. Both smiling the entire time and never wanting the day to end.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This was really enjoyable to write and I hope you all found it just as enjoyable to read. I was partially inspired by Boy Meets World during the date Cory has with Lauren in the later seasons for this. Along with Clockwise's 'Walking In The Rain' song you can see on Youtube. Though I don't think that's ever been meant to be a happy sounding song. But oh wells!**


End file.
